Есть Стрелы у Амура, Есть и Сети
by Innocent Mary
Summary: Итачи Учиха, несмотря на все свои проказы, полон добрых намерений. Разве что его методы слегка сомнительны; особенно, когда задействованы его - в большинстве случаях - ничего не подозревающие друзья... Однако кто будет против любовных хитростей из лучших побуждений? Много драмы и неловких ситуаций! Предупреждения: Слэш/яой, сцены сексуального характера, нецензурная лексика, Хидан.


**Понеслась канитель. Первый перевод, который я отважилась выложить на этом сайте.**

**Thank you, Kryzanna, for such an amazing fic - it was my pleasure to work with it :D**

**Дисклеймер: ничего не имею, ни на что не претендую.**

**Предупреждения к данной главе: нецензурная лексика.**

* * *

Этот день был началом нового семестра в Конохском Университете. Коллежские второкурсники Наруто и Киба как раз околачивались у главных ворот с некоторыми появившимися друзьями, ожидая остальную часть команды, чтобы вместе пройтись к кампусу. Два друга обменивались шутками и невпопад напевали отвратительную песенку о том, каким отличным станет этот год...

Пока не нарвались на пару яростных ударов от Сакуры.

\- Может, достаточно вести себя, как два идиота? - возбужденно выпалила она; на лбу у девушки выступила вена.

Но к тому моменту два клоуна уже танцевали позади Суйгетсу, который при виде розововолосой тут же оборонительно вскинул руки, огораживая себя от проблемы.

\- Суйгетсу, где там шляются остальные? - нетерпеливо простонал Наруто, прыгая с одной ноги на другую.

\- Я не в курсе, - выдохнул Суйгетсу. - Кто знает, куда мой бездельник-братец запропастился... Возможно, пытается опоздать согласно этикету...

Раздраженно вздохнув, Сакура взглянула на свои часы.

\- Мы совершенно точно опоздаем, - пожаловалась она, прежде чем направила взгляд на Ли, оживленно скачущего вокруг гораздо менее оживленных Дейдары и Гаары; оба они смотрели на него с каменными лицами. - Ли, хватит докучать им. Вспомни, что произошло в последний раз, когда ты взбесил Гаару.

\- О, Сакура! Я так счастлив, что ты обеспокоена моим самочувствием! - прокричал Ли. - Но не стоит бояться! Я лишь хочу пробудить в наших дорогих друзьях силу юности!

\- Не нужна нам твоя сила юности, - закатив глаза, ответил Дейдара и откинул с лица мешающую челку, пока та не упала обратно на свое место. Как вдруг, из ниоткуда, послышалось низкое рычание мощного двигателя. - Ну надо же, - протянул Дейдара, - как типично. Как, черт возьми, типично.

Серебряный Camaro выскочил из-за угла под невыносимый рэперский мотив, и Суйгетсу не мог не закатить глаза от необходимости брата устроить сцену. Как только машина была припаркована, из нее вышел высокий и широкоплечий студент предпоследнего курса с уложенными назад платиновыми волосами, успевший рассмотреть себя в зеркале заднего вида за секунду, прежде чем кто-либо из задних пассажиров мог вытолкнуть его пинком.

\- Хидан, мама убьет тебя, если ты получишь еще один штраф за превышение скорости, - напомнил Суйгетсу.

\- Бля, ну пусть попробует, - бросил Хидан, пожав плечами и тем самым отбросив последний воображаемый кусочек грязи со своей безупречно чистой гордыни и самодовольства. Выражение лица Дейдары тотчас озлобилось, когда он, Хидан, прошелся мимо него в компании Шикамару, Итачи, Саске и Кисаме, которые являлись его пассажирами.

\- Уму непостижимо, как ты только умудряешься заниматься сексом на заднем сидении этой тачки, - Кисаме размял плечи и потянулся, так что почти каждая косточка в его спине ответила легким щелчком, - она ж крошечная.

Суйгетсу съежился.

\- Вот тебе, братец, и причина, по которой я всегда забиваю место рядом с водителем, - отметил Итачи, с удовольствием оценив слегка нахмуренное лицо Саске.

\- Хей, Итачи! - воскликнул Наруто, и вновь, было, вернулся к танцам с Кибой, пока в поле зрения не появилась главная заноза в заднице. - Саске.

\- Болван, - как всегда холодно ответил Саске и, обойдя его, поприветствовал Сакуру поцелуем в щеку.

\- Ты опоздал, - сварливо упрекнула та.

\- Хм, - всего лишь ответил Саске, пока Сакура не сложила руки и не облокотилась на него, показывая, что простила его. Взгляд Наруто омрачился. В любом случае этому засранцу было необязательно так открыто напоминать ему о поражении в борьбе за сердце Сакуры. Не то чтобы какая-либо борьба вообще велась - Сакура была очарована темноволосым парнем еще с двенадцати лет. И сейчас, восемь лет спустя, она наконец завладела им. Так что, судя по всему, их отношения уверенно длятся больше года. Наруто, в свою очередь, пылал любовью к Сакуре годами, однако Саске это не помешало увести девушку после стольких лет лучшей дружбы.

Шикамару едва сдержался, чтобы не закрыть лицо рукой, зная, что подобная "показуха" со стороны Саске привела бы к тому, что Наруто станет из кожи вон лезть - лишь бы бросить вызов противнику и тем самым - в тот же день - превзойти его. Поражение одного из них всегда неизбежно, и обычно его вполне достаточно для толчка к новой мести. Таким образом проходит каждый год - и прошлый, и позапрошлый, и еще годами ранее, начиная с момента знакомства.

* * *

\- Хидан, закройся, тебя все равно никто не слушает, - с нескрываемым раздражением в голосе перебил Дейдара, закатив глаза. Вся группа направилась к кампусу; Хидан в мельчайших деталях рассказывал Кибе и Гааре о последних изменениях в машине и о последней девчонке, которую он "обработал".

\- Тебя, блять, никто не спрашивал, блондиночка, - фыркнул Хидан и незамедлительно вернулся к истории.

\- Не слушай его, Киба, - продолжил Дейдара, уже ощутивший раздражение от одного присутствия Хидана. - Я видел пару девок, с которыми он зависал - тот еще зверинец.

\- Ебать, да ты на лучшее даже не претендовал бы, - проворчал тот в ответ и, схватив блондина за голову, оттолкнул в сторону, - с твоей-то бабской внешностью. - Выпрямившись, Дейдара поправил испорченную прическу. - Спорим, что тебя стопудняк уже кто-то уложил?

\- Ага, кто бы говорил, - фыркнул Дейдара. - Сам наверняка скрываешь свою истинную сущность, притворяясь мачо - и трахаешь каждую, что только посмотрит в твою сторону.

\- Последнее предупреждение, Барби; попробуй только заикнись об этом, - рыкнул Хидан, повернувшись к обидчику всем корпусом. Он значительно возвышался над Дейдарой, но последний лишь демонстративно ответил ему взглядом, так и напрашивающимся на удар.

\- Эй-эй, - вмешался Шикамару, подняв руку из глубин кармана и встав между двумя парнями, с самым скучающим видом. - Итачи, не разгонишь их по углам?

Положив руку каждому на плечо, Итачи взял "эстафету" на себя, позволяя гению с зевком отправиться восвояси. Дейдара со всем имеющимся достоинством гордо вскинул голову и вместе с Гаарой направился к кампусу. Итачи, не будь он Учиха, с удовольствием бы посмеялся над сложившейся ситуацией. Но он Учиха, и смех ему не свойственен. Только усмешка образовалась на его губах, когда Хидан ретировался вслед за остальными.

* * *

\- Ну-ка, стой, - неожиданно выпалил Киба и вскинул руку, возвращая Наруто из мыслей в реальность. - Это еще кто?

Наруто осмотрелся, и даже ссутулившийся Шикамару кинул взгляд из-за плеча в направление, куда таращился Киба.

Длинноволосый брюнет, чьи серые глаза отдавали бледно-лавандовым оттенком, подходил к дверям приемного офиса в компании с робкой на вид, но тем не менее грудастой юной особе с темно-синими волосами и такими же самыми бледно-лавандовыми глазами.

\- Этот год будет первым для кузины Неджи здесь, - проинформировал Кибу Шикамару все тем же скучающим тоном. - Ее зовут Хината, и мне кажется, что она наша ровесница.

Киба продолжал таращиться с разинутым ртом.

\- Кажись, я влюбился, - выдохнул он, в момент когда девушка повернулась и посмотрела в их сторону, почувствовав на себе чужой взгляд. Она встретилась с ним глазами и смущенно улыбнулась - в тот же миг глаза Кибы загорелись. Она была прекрасна.

Он расплылся в своей нелепой зубастой улыбке, изо всех сил пытаясь не выглядеть устрашающе, и девушка тут же отвернулась, прикрыв ручками рот; ее щечки залились милым румянцем.

\- О, Боже, она меня увидела! - воскликнул Киба, резко закрыв лицо руками. - Боже мой, это ужасно! Наруто, спрячь меня! - сперва нерешительно пометавшись из стороны в сторону, парень сделал резкий рывок и нырнул в ближайшее здание, оставив сконфуженных друзей думать самим, что только что произошло.

* * *

Хината следила за этим действием издалека. В еще большем замешательстве и смущении от того, что парень следил за ней так сосредоточенно. Его улыбка показалась приятной, что девушка, тем не менее, оценила.

\- Н-неджи, с ним все в порядке? - невинно поинтересовалась Хината. Неджи обернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы запечатлеть борьбу Кибы с дверью - вместо того чтобы тянуть на себя, он из всех сил толкал ее вперед, пока не бросил быстрый взгляд на представителей семьи Хьюга. Один резкий визг - и парень уже исчез из виду.

\- Идиоты, - пробурчал Неджи, загоняя кузину внутрь. - Не нужно тебе пересекаться с такими бездельниками, как они, Хината.

Та лишь в недоумении заморгала глазами на столь надменный ответ кузена, но последовала за братом.

* * *

Киба все еще скрывался, к тому времени как достиг второго этажа, куда в скором времени должны будут подойти и остальные второкурсники.

\- Боже мой, неужели это и впрямь произошло? - ахнул он только что появившемуся Наруто. - Это правда был ангел?

\- А?

\- Она была так хороша, Наруто! - счастливо вздохнул Киба. - И как она улыбнулась тогда, как покраснела... Господи, думаешь, у меня есть шанс, что она согласится гулять с кем-то вроде меня?

\- Ни единого, красавчик. Ты ж смердишь, как собака, - рассмеялся Суйгетсу, выпрыгнув исподтишка и взъерошив волосы парня. - Ты сейчас говоришь о наследнице Хьюга. Разве ты не слышал, что Шика сказал?

\- Ага, она совсем не из твоей лиги, - со смехом подтвердил Наруто, хлопая товарища по спине. - Не станет она мешкать с таким бродягой.

\- Бог ты мой, спасибо тебе за таких друзей, - пробурчал угрюмый Киба. - Столько приятных слов о любви всей моей жизни...

\- Ты с ней даже не разговаривал, - сказал Суйгетсу. - Хорош уже - утри сопли!

\- Это еще ничего не значит, - чуть ли не по-щенячьи заныл Киба. - Я и так знаю, что она идеальна.

\- Не переживай, Киба, это лишь первый день, - вмешался Наруто, безуспешно сдерживая смех, - у тебя впереди целый год, чтобы облажаться!

Киба свирепо глазел на своих друзей, пока те все продолжали высмеивать его положение. В один момент Суйгетсу опомнился и засеменил на лекцию по биологии. У Наруто на очереди была литература, так что ему оставалось лишь в одиночестве идти в нужную аудиторию.

Какая-то неразбериха происходила у одной из аудиторий.

\- Что происходит? - спросил Наруто у Итачи, также направляющемся с ним на одну лекцию - с тех пор как есть лишнее время и деньги, чтобы убить на колледж, можно делать дополнительные записи даже из пройденного курса.

\- У Дейдары и Хидана совместная лекция по истории, - как всегда просто сообщил Итачи, и Наруто приуныл. Деканы не раз старались держать этих двоих порознь. Все началось еще со старших классов, когда Хидан не упускал возможность поиздеваться над Дейдарой, который к тому же был младше его. Был всего один год передышки - когда Хидан впервые поступил в колледж - и все снова вернулось на круги своя, когда они вновь встретились в Конохском Университете.

\- Предлагаю здесь не задерживаться, - сказал Учиха, когда они проходили мимо аудитории, попутно уловив взглядом Хидана с Дейдарой, обливающих друг друга ругательствами - почти готовых к драке. Наруто, не думая о том, чтобы оставаться там долее, поспешил за старшим. Ссоры между этими двумя относятся как раз к тем вещам, с которыми никто здравомыслящий иметь дело не захочет. Хотя обычно за этим очень забавно следить, когда Итачи говорит идти мимо - даже Наруто идет мимо.

Как только они зашли в аудиторию, Итачи сразу занял место рядом с Шикамару - ближе к последним рядам.

\- Как хлопотно, - вздохнул полусонный парень, закрыв глаза, но тут же был разбужен громким "ГОВНЮК!" Его глаза тут же распахнулись, и он открыл свой взгляд на единственную причину его прерванного сна - Наруто. Глаза блондина злобно сверкали на никого иного, как Саске Учиха - парень удобно разложился на месте и с насмешкой глядел на Узумаки.

\- Ты сидишь на моем месте! - возмутился тот, ткнув на темноволосого парня, который равнодушно опустил взгляд на палец.

\- Что-то я не вижу на нем твоего имени, гений, - ответил Саске и, усмехнувшись, скрестил руки.

\- Это мое место, - все продолжал Наруто. - В прошлом году я отсиживал на нем анатомию весь первый семестр, а на втором - литературу, и я продолжу сидеть на нем и дальше!

\- Тебе следовало прийти раньше, - беззаботно пожал плечами Саске. От Наруто практически шел невидимый дым. Да как он смеет? Это было его место, и ублюдок прекрасно это знал! Рука так и чесалась, чтобы встретиться с этим наглым лицом.

\- Ты же знаешь, что я всегда тут сижу, - прорычал Наруто.

\- Мне захотелось каких-то изменений.

\- Ты ненавидишь изменения.

\- Это тоже изменилось.

Издав нечленораздельный, но все же гневный звук, Наруто поспешил убраться подальше от проблемы и уселся в противоположной части аудитории; его уши покраснели, а сам он понимал, что единственная причина, по которой его место занято, был принцип. Если Наруто хотел чего-то - ничто в этом мире не заставит Саске Учиха уступить.

Шикамару тяжело вздохнул.

\- Как хлопотно, - подготовившись к новому сну, парень вновь облокотился на парту. Драмы приносили столько хлопот...

С чем Итачи согласиться никак не мог - драмы он любил. Они делали его монотонную жизнь разнообразнее - особенно те, что были связаны с его маленьким братцем. Ничто не угождает ему так, как невинные проказы над Саске. Это стало несколько труднее для исполнения, с тех пор как в его жизни появилась эта девчонка, Сакура. Мать сразу дала понять, что не позволит ему вести себя неподобающе с настоящей девушкой Саске - Итачи не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как повиноваться. Если бы он только знал о жизни Саске все... Их мать знала вещи, о которых Итачи лучше бы помалкивал.

Парень откинулся на стуле, как только появился учитель. Положив целую стопку книг на стол, он подошел к доске с кусочком мела в руке.

В центре доски было небрежно написано "Шекспир", так что Итачи позволил себе скромно улыбнуться. Этот год пройдет не так уж и плохо.


End file.
